


Blood

by republica



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republica/pseuds/republica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first man she kills has bright blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

The first man she kills has bright blue eyes. They roam over her body as she pours him a glass of wine, but it’s okay, because he’ll be dead soon. She watches him take a sip from the drink, and smiles a secret smile. 

She’s jealous, sometimes, of Cesare. He can kill them up close, while she has to be distant. It’s useful, of course, but sometimes she wonders what its like to feel the life draining from the body. 

People whisper about the two of them. An angel and a devil walking the earth, they say. She has to laugh at that. If anything, she is the devil and Cesare the angel, for he is her heaven. 

One night, she’s awoken by the presence of someone else in the dark. She sees the shadow in the corner, and draws a dagger from beneath her pillow. It is only Cesare, though. He stalks into the weak light from the window. His hands are covered in blood, and his eyes find hers. They burn like a fire. Holy fire, she muses, rising to stand next to him. She strokes her finger across his cheek, where a scratch oozes blood. His breath is heavy. She brings the scarlet droplet to her mouth and laps at it. Cesare growls and presses his lips against hers. She leans into him, feeling the heat of his body against her thin nightgown. Touch me, she whispers, and he raises a bloodstained hand to her face. It’s tacky against her skin, and she feels a thrill of heat course through her. His other hand goes to her neck, drawing her closer to him. They are like the moon and its shadow, light and dark intertwining. He pushes her backwards onto the bed, and she bites at his mouth hard enough to draw blood. She can taste it on her tongue. There’s blood in her mouth, on her face, on her clothes from his, and she marvels at how this liquid, flowing through both their veins, is the thing connecting the two of them, forever linking their lives and hearts. She wants there to be more; she wants to be closer. 

She feels the fire, dark and insistent, course through her at the thought of Cesare’s hands around a man’s neck. She sees the hunger in his eyes when he looks at her, and she knows he’s thinking the same. There is more than blood, she decides, joining them together. 

It turns out she can’t feel the life fleeing a body, but she can see it. She looks into the man’s eyes: one second they’re living, and the next they’re like glass. She pulls the dagger from his chest, wipes it on her skirt, and walks into Cesare’s waiting arms.


End file.
